The present invention relates to a drape moving device. More particularly, the invention relates to a drape moving device for a sliding door mounted to slide in a plane parallel to a drape hanging substantially parallel to such plane from a rod extending above, parallel to, and spaced from, the door, and spaced from and parallel to such plane via a plurality of rings each affixed to the drape and slidably mounted on the rod.
Objects of the invention are to provide a drape moving device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installed with facility and convenience on new and existing sliding doors, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to move a drape hanging adjacent the door with such door, so that the drape is opened and closed with the opening and closing of the door.